


Глупость заразна

by WTF LWA 2021 (fandom_LWA)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_LWA/pseuds/WTF%20LWA%202021
Summary: Акко — дурочка.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Little Witch Academia 2021





	Глупость заразна

— дурочка.  
Это понятно с первого взгляда, видно так, словно выведено яркой-яркой краской прямо у неё на лбу. Такой ядовитой и флуоресцентной, светящейся в темноте, как ядовитый гриб. Уж в грибах-то Сьюзи разбирается.  
У Акко нет в словаре слов «не могу», «не получится» и «здравый смысл». По своей глупости и упрямству она способна посоперничать с ослом, да и то не всегда: животные весьма разумные и дальновидные существа. В отличие от Акко, которая сперва делает-делает-делает, упивается процессом, сверкает и фонтанирует энергией и оптимизмом, а после, когда всё получается, но немножко, знаете ли, не так, приползает к Сьюзи с довольной улыбочкой. Чтобы, значит, похвалили. И раны её бедовые залечили, как же иначе, хотя уже вот второй десяток пошёл. Ума как не было, так и нет, потоАккому что ум ей заменяют бесконечная вера в чудо и не менее вечное шило в пятой точке.  
Если в школе Акко была просто дурочкой, то сейчас Сьюзи не выдерживает и порой бросает злое «дура», ведь есть же, в конце концов, пределы! Одно — лечить слабые царапины после очередного приключения, и совсем другое — лихорадочно подбирать зелья, от которых руки у кое-кого на место встанут. И ноги. И вообще неплохо бы всю Акко по кусочкам собрать во что-нибудь целое и более-менее работоспособное. Половина Акко Сьюзи совершенно не устраивает.  
А эта двадцатилетняя дурища шипит, смеётся от боли и шёпотом признаётся: «знаешь, какую я крутую штуку сделала, Сью?», на что Сьюзи безжалостно давит на больное место и приказывает молчать. Потому что крутую штуку вечером покажут по телевизору и телефон оборвут — знакомые, одноклассницы, учителя, Эндрю, Аллах и все демоны разом, а спасать Акко надо сию же минуту.  
Сьюзи ни капельки — вот честно! — не волнуется. Просто ей тревожно, что однажды Акко не успеет, кончится её запал, энергия и восторг, и тогда всё, вот правда — всё. Сьюзи не хочет думать о завтра, о том, какую ещё идею сгенерирует отсутствующий мозг.  
Она лечит царапины, перевязывает раны и мечтает изобрести лекарство от глупости, чтобы Акко больше не пугала их с Лоттэ и не лезла в пекло. Хотя будет лезть, конечно. И улыбаться так, что губы треснут, а в уголках глаз застынут слезинки.  
— Совсем не изменилась, — бормочет Сьюзи недовольно, на что Акко лишь фыркает и миролюбиво протягивает мизинец, единственный незабинтованный палец.  
С дурными ведьмами, хочет ответить Сьюзи, я перемирия не заключаю. Вот только почему-то всё равно пожимает палец в ответ.  
Глупость, увы, заразна.


End file.
